


Dating artists

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Singersongwriter!Mark, a bit of language, barista!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a singer songwriter can be hard<br/>Breaking up even harder when you keep hearing shit about yourself for years on the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking up and lies

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so i might be rusty.  
> But i hope it entertains you all.

“I cant handle it anymore okay, i miss you too much, every time we are together i fear the day you are gone again. It rips me up inside to see you go and i know it is selfish to tell you this over the phone because i should talk to you when you are here but you are almost never here anymore, not really, not emotional. I love you a lot but i can’t do this anymore.” Jacks heart was racing and he felt awful, he never really wanted to do this. His heart was hurting so much and his head was always filled with doubts. 

From the other side of the line he heard a little sob, it was worse than the yelling he hoped for. Jack hoped that Mark would get angry at him, a lot of cursing was involved in the scenario he had seen in his head. But that didn’t happen, he just heard his former boyfriend cry. “I am so sorry Mark i truly am, i well.. you- if you know, your stuff.” Jack wanted to apologize a million times more but the phone call ended there, he was left with dead silence. His stomach felt like somebody punched it repeatedly. He didn’t want to breakup but he felt like their charade couldn’t continue.

“Your heart felt so cold as your eyes predicted.” Jack couldn't keep away from the song that was constantly on the radio. It bothered him because it was obviously about him. Most of it was lies and exaggerations but he still hated it all. “Mark is holding a grudge.” He looked at Felix while he was complaining. 

“He should, you were a real dickbag.” Felix grinned and threw a wet towel at his face, “and now he sings about your dick, it is very funny, atleast for me.” Jack threw up his hands and groaned about it all being lies. Felix chuckled and rolled his eyes,”he is hurting and this is how he copes with it.” 

Jack turned to his friend and narrowed his eyes, “It’s been 3years...Wait how do you know that?” Felix cheeks turned a light shade of pink, he told Jack that he skyped with Mark sometimes. Jacks eyes widened and he had to think about what he respond to that fact, it was silent for a couple of seconds.

“So now he can skype, seriously.” Jack felt a stab in his heart, when they were together Mark never skyped with him for some reason. He sighed and sat down in a chair, “well im glad he never uses my name in his song.” He could read in Felix face that there was a song with his name on the new album. Jack put his hands over his face and groaned again, “Im going to punch his face.” 

It felt unfair to him that Mark still lashed out at him like that. It wasn’t like he didn’t care about what they had, the breakup had cost him tears and sleepless nights. He had hoped the hurt from being apart was worse than the pain of saying goodbye every time. “I know it wasn’t nice what i did, but Mark wasn’t there emotionally, he-he felt cold.” Jack never talked about his feelings. He had promised himself he would never talk about the situation. Maybe to convince himself he wasn't as bad as he thought he was.   
Felix took a soft sigh and put a hand on his shoulder, “he will be in town soon you know. Maybe you can say sorry and you know ask him to stop singing about your small dick.” He was laughing at the end of the sentence. Jack groaned again, he shook his head and ignored Felix’ comments.

Jack was standing at the counter making his coffee when he heard the song with his name in it.  
“You told me you loved me. You told me i deserved the world, promised me you would bring me the stars. I just hoped you wouldn't break my heart. Sean why.”

Jack felt shivers run down his spine, this song was the first one he heard that was all true. He had promised Mark everything and he believed he could give him everything. It was a time where they were always together and it was the best feeling in the world.

“uhm Hello?”   
Jack woke up out of his trance and looked up. “o im sorry, im on a break.” Jack pointed at Felix, “You can order there.” Jack bit his lip and felt tears in his eyes, he wanted to get to the back so the customer wouldn’t see him crying his eyes out. Before tears could fall he bolted through the door and sat down next to their stack of coffee beans. It had been a long time since he cried about everything. After a couple minutes he picked his pieces together and went back out. Felix was still chatting with the customer who Jack directed to him. Maybe it was an old friend of his. The thought just stayed in his head for a few second until a new customer came to the counter and Jack took orders again. 

The same song came on the radio again and Jack contemplated buying cds to play instead of just random radio. He groaned softly but tried not to let the customer who just walked to the counter know. “Shit song right.” The guy said laughing. 

“Yeah the worst.” Jack looked up to smile at the guy but his smile fell as soon as he saw who was standing there. The smile on the other man’s face also faded. “M-mark.” Jack looked at his ex boyfriend’s brown eyes and slipped away in the darkness of them. He always thought he could see galaxies in them and that was still the case. 

“Gonna murder Felix.” the man at the other side of the counter mumbled, it looked like he was thinking about staying or walking away. Jack wanted to take the one chance to say one thing to Mark. 

“Stop singing about my dick.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, he wanted to apologize and he wanted to say how much he missed mark but no, his mouth blurted out things about his dick.

 

Mark’s mouth corner twitched like he had to keep in a smile but his eyes were still a bit emotionless. “Seriously Jack, the first thing you say after three years.”   
Jack wanted to hide again after Mark used his cold voice on him, the deep tones still gave Jack goosebumps.   
Felix was standing next to Jack all of a sudden, he seemed to find this situation very amusing. “You never told me this.” Mark turned to Felix but Jack noted that his eyes softened, maybe the emotionless stare was specially for him. 

“Relax Mark, just ask for some coffee, i’ll make sure he won't spit in it.” Felix threw a glance at Jack who rolled his eyes and turned to the coffee. He remembered exactly what Mark liked and made that, he contemplated if he should spot in it but decided he was grown up enough. He put down the coffee in front of Mark and felt only sadness when he looked at the man. His hair was longer and floofy, a beard had finally grown all over his jaw instead of just a couple of places. 

“I think i can do a couple small instore shows here.” Mark looked at Felix who was sitting across from him. Jack looked from one to the other and walked to the back, Mark just did that to torture him. Now he had to listen to songs about his dick live. He sat down between the coffeebeans, a thing he seemed to do a lot more lately, and groaned a bit more. Hoping Mark would be gone soon he walked back to the counter. He saw the man still sitting in his place. His heart fluttered when Mark went through his hair with one hand and was casually sipping coffee. Felix poked his ribs with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. Jack rolled his eyes and glanced at his friend.


	2. Things can change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a song i wrote a long time ago but i never really had the guts to sing it, so here we go.”

Jack dreaded going to work now Mark had decided to do a few repetitions to get a feel of the place. Or at least that was the bullshit reason Mark had given Felix, Jack knew that it was all to make him feel like an asshole. He was forced to go to work today because Felix wanted one day off.

Mark was sitting in a chair with his guitar in his hands. Jack's heart was fluttering again, he never got used to how mature Mark was looking. He caught himself looking at his ex more and more throughout the day and felt ashamed about it. He shouldn’t feel like this, he was the one who broke their relation off. Jack was the one who ended it all, so he was the last who had the right to want it back.

A small cough took him out of his trance and he saw Mark leaning on the counter, “you know what i like.” Jack's mind went to all the wrong places and his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. Mark tried to act like he did not find it amusing but the faint smile on his face betrayed him. Jack turned around and took a deep breath. Mark was chuckling now , apparently he got kicks out of making Jack feel uncomfortable. 

Jack put the coffee down and he was kind of proud of it, he had been practicing his coffee drawings. Mark looked at it and at least seemed a little bit impressed. “Thought you didn't wanna draw anymore,” he mumbled softly but Jack chose to ignore it, he wasn't going to talk about the past anymore. 

He continued to look at Mark with short glances and his heart couldn't take it anymore, he had to admit he missed the boy in his life. Just before closing Mark brought his coffeemug back to the counter and he just looked at Jack for a brief moment. Jack was extremely annoyed because he sang his namesong 3 times and the small dick one about 4.5, all just to annoy ever fiber of Jack’s being. 

“You know, i wanted to apologize but you are doing this to piss me off on purpose. So you can shove your guitar and your hate songs up your ass.” Jack was absolutely angry and it felt like he had a black haze in front of his eyes. He swore he saw Mark's mouth corner pull up in a half smile and as a result he wanted to pull the man over the counter to punch him. His hands closed around the fabric of Mark’s shirt and he was already pulling him closer. Mark's face was suddenly so close to his that he could feel the other man's breathing. 

“This seems familiar.” Mark was just plainly mocking him at this point. He shouldn’t be joking he should be scared. “At least this is the Jack i know.”   
Jack narrowed his eyes and slowly let go of Marks shirt, he turned around and walked to the back. His mind needed straightening out, lost in thought he didn't hear the steps that had followed him. Suddenly he was shoved against the coffee bean stack, hands held on to the fabric of his collar, warm lips closed over his. His arms were hanging useless against his body, the sacks of beans were uncomfortable but he closed his eyes and and let himself be engulfed in the kiss. Scruff rubbed against his skin, long hair tickled his forehead and cheeks. When the lips left his. he dared to open his eyes again, the galaxy filled eyes were staring in his. 

“i'm sorry.” Mark whispered and let go of him, Jack lifted his hand to caress the man's cheek when he turned around and walked out of the backroom. Jack was left with a cold empty feeling, tears slowly streaked his cheeks. 

The next day he had to drag himself out of bed because he dreaded everything about the day. He just wanted to sleep and not deal with the world. The first of Marks small cafe gigs was today and it made him nauseous. It was Mark who kissed him but Jack didn’t know what that meant. Was it a big joke so Mark could write more songs or was he finishing business? Jack groaned and put his head in his hands, he wished he knew what to do. 

“Hey jackyboy.” Felix was already smiling, “ready for the big day?” Jack gave a grumble as answer and put on his work clothes, Felix rolled his eyes but laughed,”don't worry you will be save from dicksongs after these gigs.” It stabbed Jack in his heart when he thought about that moment, he would never see Mark again and it hurt him more than ever. “Well i see you are not going to respond but tell me what happened yesterday.” Felix was eyeing him like a hawk, Jack swallowed. “you know i have cameras in the back.” 

Jack felt his throat close up, “i don’t know it just happened okay, he was suddenly kissing me and i didn’t know what to do, i didn’t want to push him away.” 

Felix face lit up and he grinned, “i don't have cameras loser, Mark was just as incoherent as you but i wanted to hear if it was true.” Jack’s eyes widened and he threw a plastic cup at Felix’ head, “you dick omg, shame on you, go suck a dick.” 

“what is all this dick talk?” Mark was standing at the counter, his cheeks were a bit red from the cold outside. Felix gave them both a sly grin, “i gotta work.” He walked away. Jack looked at Mark’s face and he didn’t know what to do, his skin was burning when he thought about last night. 

“I would like some water.” Mark unzipped his guitar bag and sat down on a small stage. People were filling the place and Jack was almost too busy to listen.

“This is a song i wrote a long time ago but i never really had the guts to sing it, so here we go.” Mark smiled and started to strum the guitar, Jack was distracted by his muscly arms.  
“I always knew i drove you away myself, i hurt your heart and messed up your mind. i'm sorry because of all the things i said and the things i didn't say.” 

Jack felt like the colour drained from his face, Mark was looking at him directly, his expression was soft for the first time he looked at Jack. The latter bit his lip but didn't dare to look away. Applause erupted when the song ended but Jack didn’t really care, he just wanted to go to the man and kiss him forever. Suddenly his cheeks started burning, the thought of Mark kissing him again slightly aroused him,. “Shit." he muttered, he hid for a while in the back under the excuse of searching new hazulnutsirop. A warm body pressed against his backside, “hey.” the deep voice shook him out of his trance. 

“hey.” he breathed softly, “i liked this song.” The hands turned him around and the arms slid around his waist.

“Felix said you were quite flustered from yesterday.” Jack rolled his eyes in response. Before he could say anything else he felt the lips against his again. The beard scratched pleasantly against his face and jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. They stood there like that for a while until a cough interrupted them. Mark and jack let go of each other, their faces were flushed. Jack felt like he had gotten home for the first time in years, “please don't sing about my sick tonight.” 

Mark chuckled and then grinned at him, “you can sing to my dick tonight.” His eyebrows wiggled and then he laughed, “i was never good at this.” Jack felt a happy spark go through his body, “Only if you serenade mine.” He copied Mark’s wiggly eyebrow move and grinned. 

Jack felt nervous, he was cleaning the coffee machines but couldn’t really focus on them. His skin was tingling and he couldn’t really concentrate anymore. Everybody was gone already but the presence of Mark in the room felt like electric sparks on his skin. The brown eyed boy leaned on the counter watching Jack’s every move. “ready?” 

They walked to Jack’s house, Jack's heart was racing when their hands touched. “This is my home now.” He had moved out of his parents house after they broke up. Mark kicked the door close and wrapped arms around him, “i think we need to talk for a while.”

They sat down on Jack's couch and talked about their lives and their relationship.  
Jack told about how he doubted everything, how he didn't feel like mark was there anymore. How their lives were so different and he didn't feel like he deserved Mark.  
Tears were slowly filling his eyes .

“I'm so sorry.” Mark pressed his forehead softly against Jack’s and whispered the words. His hand were warm and softly shaking. Jack leaned into the warmth that radiated from Mark's body, “i was such a dick sometimes and i just couldn't let go after.”

“maybe, maybe we can start again. If we try.” Jack didn't want to sound like he was begging, but it sounded a lot like begging in his ears. His heart was pounding in his chest waiting for an answer from Mark. The man just nodded and took Jack's face in his hands.

“Can i kiss you?” Mark's voice was uneven and soft. Jack looked him in the eyes and felt his cheeks burn, he slowly nodded yes. Their lips connected and Jack felt like he was home again, Marks fingers left a burning feeling on his skin. He always loved this boy and he would never let go of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the end.  
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
